Dear Diary: Book One: Summer
by cgal120
Summary: When Hailey Baker and her family moved away from Strangetown, they hoped that their problems would disappear. Man, were they wrong! Will things get better in time, or will the citizens of Pleasantview cause more trouble?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: So I decided to remove my other story 'cos I'm hoping to publish that one. However, I still want to post stories so I'm sticking to fanfics! :) Enjoy this Sims fanfic. I was hoping to create this story as a Youtube series. Unfortunately, my movie maker had other plans :( So, it's becoming a fanfic! Enjoy the prologue and look out for more chapters! XD**_

_**P.S. Here is the link to the trailer that I had created to promote the series. Amazingly, it allowed the trailer to work but not the episodes!**_

_**/watch?v=5s4LDlwgoJ4 (just add the Youtube web address at the beginning! It won't let me post the address!)**_

_**Prologue**_

Hey. My name's Hailey Baker. I've just moved to a town called Pleasantview, near SimNation. My parents had this idea that if we moved away from Strangetown then everything would change. Boy, were they wrong.

Things have started to brighten a little, I guess. My older brother's got into Sim State University, my younger brother is getting better at the piano, even my baby sister has started to walk and talk. I've made new friends. But you can't make friends without making some enemies along the way.

So, whenever things behind closed doors get too much, I write in my diary.

Will my life in Pleasantview improve, or will things just get worse? I guess we'll just have to wait and see…

**_So, whatcha think? :) Review at any time! PEACE!_**


	2. Chapter One: Moving Day

_**Chapter One: **_

_**Moving Day**_

I sat on the pavement outside my house, my back pressed up against the white picket fence that my dad had built. The removal van was parked nearby, the men walking in and out taking our furniture to the large white vehicle. I sighed and shook my head. I didn't want to move. Moving to another house in town I could understand, but not another place all together! Strangetown had been my home for fifteen years! I loved the heat and the sand. I loved the people here, and my few friends! Suddenly aware that I hadn't said goodbye yet, I jumped up and began to walk through the hot, dusty streets.

Strangetown was a peculiar town. It was almost as though the seasons didn't want to change. It was summer everyday. I hadn't actually seen rain my whole life. Well except on the TV.

The people were strange too. I decided that I would go and visit one of the strangest families first; my very good friend Johnny Smith.

I always felt happy walking towards Johnny's house. It was the only home with a green lawn, and living plants! You see, Johnny is part alien. You know, half alien half human. His mother, Jenny, married Pollination Technician 9 when he decided to remain on Earth, and as they say the rest is history. Johnny was one of the kindest people I knew, but he often got in the odd fight with Tank Grunt. I ran up the steps on the porch of Johnny's home and rung the doorbell. I smiled as his green face appeared at the door.

"Hailey!" he beamed. "What are doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything!"

"Calm down, Johnny!" I laughed. "I've actually came to say goodbye to you and your family."

Johnny's face dropped at my words. Immediately, Polli, Jenny, and Johnny's eight year old sister, Jill, were out on the porch with me.

"Why are you saying goodbye?" Polli asked, a little sadness sneaking past the shadowed blackness of his eyes.

"Is it because of the alien thing?" Jenny asked.

"Does that mean I can't see Tommy anymore?" Jill squeaked. Tommy is my younger brother. He's in the same year group as Jill so they walk to school together.

I smiled sadly at them. Not only were they the strangest family I knew, but they were the kindest and generous family also. They had suffered a lot of prejudice because of the alien thing, but things were okay now.

"No… No… It's nothing like that!" I sighed. "We're moving."

"NO! You can't!" Johnny cried. "We'll never get to see you!"

"We're moving today," I sighed.

"Where?" Jenny asked.

"Pleasantview."

"NOO!"

Johnny looked devastated. I felt horrible. One by one, the Smith family gave me a hug and said our farewells. All except Johnny. He wanted to savour our last moments together and decided to join me on my walk around to say goodbye.

"Look around," Johnny said.

I turned around and saw Johnny's uncles (Vidcund, Lazlo, and Pascal) rushing down the street towards us.

"We just heard!" Vidcund cried.

"We are going to miss you," Lazlo said.

"You'll have to visit!" Pascal said, rubbing his stomach. Yeah, uh, Pascal was pregnant. I know! I know! _But Hailey! He's a dude! He can't be pregnant! _Well, he was! He got abducted by aliens and they impregnated him! He was due three months from the day I moved.

"Of course I'll visit! It's my summer vacation! I can visit anytime!" I smiled. "We'll stargaze like old times, and when you've had your baby I'll came and visit then too!"

"You are a sweetheart, Hailey." Lazlo sighed. "One of the last true human beings on this planet."

I hugged the brothers goodbye, and carried on my farewell journey with Johnny.

We walked together down the long sand covered hill, until we reached the Specter residence. I waved as the face of Ophelia Specter rushed out of the building and burst through the large metal gate. Her face was flushed, her blonde braids bouncing against her dark skin, and her stripy tie wiped behind her shoulders.

"Wassup!" she laughed.

Johnny hugged her, and kissed her on the cheek (they were such a cute couple!). He looked back at me, motioning me to say my piece. Ophelia looked confused for a moment.

"What?" she asked.

"Lia, I'm moving."

"WHAT?"

I explained everything to her, and then to aunt (Olive Specter). The aged woman smiled weakly at me.

"You shall be greatly missed."

I hugged her and waved as she went back inside. She was a mysterious woman. So much so, Ophelia didn't even know of her past. I guess that would be one mystery I would never solve.

"I'll come with you," Ophelia said, meaning my farewell march.

My final stop was the Grunt household. I would have gone to visit Loki and Circe Beaker, but they were such a secretive pair I never really saw them anywhere. Plus, Nervous Subject was a little odd too. I think they experimented on him!

Together, Johnny, Ophelia and I walked up the path to the Grunt home and pressed the doorbell. At once, little Buck Grunt ran to us, beaming from ear to ear.

"Hiya guys!" he chirped. He too was eight, and in Tommy's year group. Great. Another sad child on my hands.

"Hey, Buck," I said. "Is Ripp in?"

"Yup! Tank too! Want me to get them both?"

"Yeah, uh, your dad too, if he's not too busy."

"Okay!"

Buck ran into the house, calling for his family. A few minutes later the whole Grunt family was stood outside their home with us. Ripp smiled when he saw us, and I returned that smile. He was one of my closest friends here. Tank was okay, but he was army mad. Buzz was General of the SimNation army. He was strict, and even at that moment was standing himself and Tank to attention.

"Hello, Miss Baker," he said.

"Hello, General Grunt," I replied.

"Hey, Hay!" Ripp smiled.

"What's up?" Tank asked.

My smile slipped for a moment as I looked at Ripp. He had such a hard life. His father was horrible to him, always choosing Tank over him. Lots of times, he had runaway to my house to hide; just trying to get his father to notice him.

"I… I'm moving…"

Ripp's face dropped, Tank looked surprised, Buck looked upset, and Buzz stood down.

"Take care on your move," he said.

"Thank you, General."

"Where are you moving?"

Once more I explained. Buzz saluted and went inside. Tank walked over and shook my hand.

"I'm going to miss you, Baker."

"And I you, Grunt."

He smiled at me, his war painted face darkening a little. He turned and walked inside. Buck hugged me around the waist and told me to say goodbye to Tommy for him before running inside. Finally, Ripp stepped forward. He pulled me towards him and hugged me tight. I hugged him back.

"I am really going to miss you," he said.

"Me too," I replied.

I pulled away from him to look him in the face.

"I will be back though!" I said. "I'll come and visit!"

"You'd have made new friends by then," he sighed.

"And they can come visit with me," I said. "You guys were my friends first."

He smiled at me, and then kissed me on the cheek. I blushed a little and hugged him.

"Don't let Tank get you down."

He laughed at my comment. "Yeah, right."

Once I had said my final goodbyes to my friends, I rushed home to find my mother stood by the mailbox glaring at me. I knew what was coming so braced myself before stepping towards her. My mother was so strict you'd think she'd been born in the wrong century.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yelled at me.

"Saying goodbye." I replied simply. "That's not a crime. Or is it now?"

"DON'T BACK CHAT ME!"

"I wasn't! You asked the bloody question!" Oops.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED AS SOON AS WE GET TO THE NEW HOUSE!" mum screeched at me.

"What's going on out here?"

Dad ran down the porch steps and hopped the fence. He looked from Mum to me, and sighed.

"Carol. She has to say goodbye."

"Don't take her side, Howard!" mum yelled.

"I'm not," dad retorted. "Why are you making such a big deal of this. She's not late! We're only just finishing packing the van!"

Mum looked at Dad with venomous eyes. This was why we were moving. They were going to a marriage councillor, one who had so helpfully suggested moving away from the area that seemed to be creating the tension between my parents. I hated that women so much.

From the house, my older brother Peter ran outside, followed by Tommy. Peter was holding Jenny (my three year old sister). Peter was eighteen, with longish brown hair (like Jenny and Dad). He was my closest relative. Tommy ran through the gate, his black hair (like mine and Mum's) sticking out at all angles.

"I GIVE UP!" Mum shouted. "GET IN THE CAR EVERYONE!"

We all stared at Mum for a moment and then rushed to get into the car. Tommy got in to the seat behind Dad, whilst Mum strapped Jenny into her baby seat next to him. Meanwhile, Peter and I had slipped into the back behind everyone. Peter took my hand and squeezed it.

"We'll be fine," he whispered.

"I hope so."

_**A/N: Hey! What do you think of the first chapter? It's a bit long, but there you go. I do not own the Sims or it's characters except the Baker family blah blah blah... Review, favourite, and stuff. :)**_


	3. Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home?

_**Chapter Two: **_

_**Home Sweet Home?**_

The travel time between Strangetown and Pleasantview was about 3 and half hours. I stared out of the car window the whole time, watching the transition of sand to grass, safe to new. The whole place looked like a movie set. It was full of large, expensive houses, with large, expensive families. I watched as the faces of strangers judged me from the outside. That bugged me. They didn't know me. I mean, okay, I have a weird style. At that moment, I was wearing my Paramore t-shirt, red skinny jeans and black Converses (not that they could see them), and my long black hair was tied into a lose plait over my shoulder.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Tommy pined, breaking the silence.

Nobody answered him. I would have, but I didn't know myself. Mum and Dad were still refusing to speak to each other or any of us. Mum was pouting, glaring out of the window. Now everyone out there had the impression my mum was a bitch. Great. It's not like we moved to get away from ideas like that, or anything.

I shook my head and sighed. We were in the middle of the town now, so we had to be somewhere nearby. Unless they lied to us, but Dad wouldn't lie. Right?

Finally, we got the edge of town. We were near a huge forest, with large green trees. I climbed out of the car after Tommy, and looked up at our new house. It was enormous. There looked to be about 3 floors, a large garden surrounding the building, and a white bench on the porch. The whole building itself was light purple and there was a balcony near the top of the house.

"The balcony is yours," Dad whispered, spotting where I was looking.

I stared at him for a moment. "Huh?"

"You room has three doors, one for the stairs and two on either end of the balcony. There's even a special extra room in that tower-like part there." He pointed to a spire type addition near the top of the house.

"I think I'm going to like it here," I smiled.

An hour later, we had moved all of the furniture we had brought to the right rooms. In many cases, I found out why we hadn't brought things like sofas. The living room and lounge both had sofas already, along with a piano and chess table. Dad's desk was put into the living room, along with our TV. All Jenny and Tommy's toys were put into their bedrooms (both of which were opposite my parents on the first floor). Peter had his art supplies and boxes in his bedroom on the ground floor near the kitchen. All the dishes and kitchen utensils were being sorted by Mum in the kitchen. This left me to sort out my attic bedroom.

Although I had to climb two sets of stairs to get to my bedroom, I really liked the place. Attic bedroom or not, it was so bright and airy. Sunlight poured through the windows (including the ones on the doors). I sorted my clothes into my wardrobe, placed my telescope on the side of the balcony near my bed, and put my laptop on my desk. Also, I hid my guitar in the secret room.

Mum being the snobbish person she was believed in the traditional approach. For example, girls wear pink. I learnt the piano because she thought that was the only instrument a girl needed to play, but Dad and Peter secretly taught me the guitar. In everything, I had chosen to do what I wanted to. Well, I started that when I was 13.

It was getting dark; we had been sorting out our separate rooms since 5pm. It was roughly 8:30pm at that moment. Tired, I changed into my pyjamas and slumped back on my bed. I pulled out my copy of _Holes_ by Louis Sachar from one of my shelves and began to read.

Just as Stanley found the lipstick container, a knocking started on my door.

"Come in," I called, not taking my eyes off of my book.

The door creaked open and Peter walked into my room, an irate expression on his face. I shifted my legs so that he could sit on the end of my bed and put my book down.

"Can I hang out here for a while?" he asked.

"Sure."

"How d'you like the new house?"

"It's alright I guess," I said. "It will never be the same as our home in Strangetown, but I'll get used to it… Eventually…"

He looked at me for a moment. I sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"They were fighting again, weren't they?"

"Huh?" he said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Look. Don't lie to me anymore, okay. I've been there when they've been rowing. I know what it's like. Don't treat me like I'm stupid."

Peter sighed, and stood up. He walked over to the closest balcony door and went outside. I followed him. He was leaning against the railing, staring out into the woodlands. He had seen them fighting so much more than I had, it was a wonder he wasn't a nasty person. But he wasn't. He was so kind and gentle with me, it was like he was trying to make up for my parents. I rested my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You don't have to be." I paused. "Will Mum and Dad always be fighting?"

"I don't know…"

_**A/N: Thanks for reading so far. I am really getting into the flow of things on here! ^^ Anyways, all copyright of the Sims (apart from the Baker family) remain with EA… Blah… Review please, Fave if you wanna, whatevs! PEACE!**_


	4. Chapter Three: Pleasantview

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Pleasantview**_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

I woke with a start early the next morning to shouting down stairs. It was a good thing that we were so far away from the other homes, because if I could here that from three floors up, imagine what people across the street or outside could here!

Groaning, I climbed out of bed and looked at my clock.

6:30am.

"Really, Mum," I muttered. "You couldn't have started yelling later on. Like, when I've moved out?"

Sensing that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep any time soon, I wandered over to my wardrobe and began to choose my outfit for the day.

"All Time Low or Linkin Park?" I mused. In the end, I decided upon the Linkin Park t-shirt and some black denim shorts. With my hair tied into a ponytail, I began me decent into the barren desert that was my parents relationship.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mum screeched again.

"EATING CEREAL! IS THAT AGAINST THE LAW?" Dad retorted.

"I'VE TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Mum sounded so angry I stopped at the top of the stairs to listen. "I WAS GOING TO MAKE US ALL PANCAKES!"

Really, Mum, really? Pancakes? Dad hated pancakes. So did I, come to think of it…

"WELL, I DIDN'T WANT PANCAKES!"

I sighed. "So much for our new start."

Behind me, I heard a door creaking. I turned and saw Tommy walk out onto the landing. He sighed, and looked up at me. He was trying to hide is pain, but I could still see it.

"I didn't want pancakes either," he said.

I hugged him.

"Just go down when you want to, okay?" I told him. "Stay here and play for a bit, you know, to let them calm down."

"Okie dokie, Hay!"

Tommy smiled at me and rushed back into his bedroom. Immediately, I heard the sound of his Xbox firing up and _Halo_ loading.

I sighed again, and carried on downstairs.

When I got downstairs, everything was quiet. Too quiet. That got me worried. Mum hadn't killed Dad whilst I had been talking to Tommy had she? I wouldn't put it past her. Bracing myself for a horrifying scene, I entered the kitchen.

I smiled in relief. Mum was at the oven making pancakes, and Dad was sat at the table reading a news paper. No harm. Mum gave no notion that she knew I was there, but Dad looked up from his paper, waved and then left the room.

Thanks, Dad. Leave me to deal with her.

"I… Uh… Mum?" I started to say. "What's going on?"

"I'm making you and your brothers pancakes!"

"But, we…"

Mum shot round to look at me with cold blue eyes. I started to shake a little.

"'But we' what?" she snapped.

"Uh…."

I froze. She truly was a frightening person.

Just at that moment, Dad decided to walk back into the room. He walked straight over to me and hugged me. It was a ruse of course. Whilst in the embrace, he whispered: "just tell her".

When he let me go, I turned back to Mum.

"We don't want pancakes," I said quickly. "I'm sorry, but I hate them! Tommy doesn't want them! I don't know about Peter, but Tommy and I just wanted cereal!"

Mum stared at me for a moment, then turned her murderous glare onto Dad. He stepped back towards the back door.

"YOU ARE A BAD INFLUENCE! Mum screamed, sounding more and more like a banshee. "THESE CHILDREN ARE NOT EATING PROPERLY!"

"Cereal is a perfectly alright meal," Dad said. He kept his cool, not raising his voice any louder than normal volume. Mum continued to glare at him, so he looked at me.

"Good luck," he mouthed. Before I knew what was going on, he walked out the back door towards the little pond in the back garden.

"SIT!" Mum suddenly screeched. I jumped and sat down, a plate of pancakes in front of me before I could even argue. Mum left the room and yelled for Peter and Tommy. They both ran into the room, looking terrified. Peter glanced at me. I shook my head.

Mum watched us as we ate out breakfasts, taking in every last detail. I gagged a little; I really, really hate pancakes.

Once I had finished, I dumped my stuff in the dishwasher and ran to brush my teeth. I was eager to not only rid my mouth of the nasty pancake taste, but to get out and explore Pleasantview.

I jumped the last few steps and ran out onto the porch. I leaned against the front door and sighed. The cool morning air brushed against my skin and I felt free.

"Hailey?"

I turned to my left and spotted Peter and Tommy sat on the bench. Tommy had tear stains all over him, and Peter was comforting him. I sat down on Tommy's other side and put my arm around him.

"What's up?" I said.

"He's still a little shaken," Peter sighed.

"Mum?"

"What else."

I shook my head. So much for out fresh start.

"Don't worry, bud," I soothed. "Mum was just cranky, 'cos it's morning and she didn't get much sleep yesterday because of the move."

"She still scared me."

"I know."

Tommy looked at me and Peter. He shook his little head, and stood up.

"I'm going to go fishing in the pond."

Tommy started to walk away. Peter stood up.

"I think I'll join him," he said. "You know, make sure he doesn't drown."

"Dad's out back."

"I know."

I stood up too, but headed to the front gate. Peter put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're not coming too?"

"I'm going to explore Pleasantview," I said. "I can't stay in this place for another moment."

An hour later, I entered a woodland park place. I had already walked around everywhere else, seen all the different houses, all the different people. So I decided to take a break and sit on a bench in the woodland. It was nice and peaceful. There was a tiny play area for the little kids, a large lake, and a gazebo type thing.

"Well, well, well…"

_Oh this can't be good_ I thought.

I looked up and saw three girls stood near me. They were all too glamorous to be real, so I blinked a few times. Nope they were real. One was ginger, one was blonde, one was brunette. It was the ginger who had spoken.

"I've never seen you before," she said. "You must be part of that new family who's moved in."

"Uh, yeah, I'm Hailey Baker," I said, uneasy. "How did you know about us moving in?"

"Everyone knows!" she laughed. "I'm Angela, Angela Pleasant. This is Keira Richman and Regan Jackson." Keira being the blonde, Regan the brunette.

"Pleasant…" I pondered. "Like founders of Pleasantview, Pleasant?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Angela smirked. She was wearing a green summer dress, which seem a little small.

"Well, now we know each other," she sneered. "It's time to make some changes."

"Huh?"

"You can not be seen around us like that." She was speaking about my clothes and hair.

"Excuse me?"

"Regan. Keira."

"WHOA!"

The two lackies tried to make a grab for my arms, but I dodged them.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"ANGELA!"

We all turned to look at where the voice had come from. A girl, identical to Angela, came striding over. She was wearing a black mini skirt and matching top, combat boots, black make up, and a studded choker chain.

"Lilith," Angela groaned.

"What are you doing?" Lilith asked. She looked from me to Angela and the lackies. "Great. Trying to scare another person."

"LEAVE ME ALONE, LIL!" Angela yelled.

Lilith just stared at Angela, who lost her nerve and ran away. The lackies were straight behind her.

Lilith turned back to me.

"Sorry about my sister," she said. "She wants everyone to be movie star glamorous."

"She doesn't seem to understand Punk Glamour," I smirked.

Lilith smirked. "Lilith Pleasant."

"Hailey Baker."

We shook hands and she gave me a tour of the area, giving me information on everything that had happened in the last 25 years.

Man, I need some catching up to do!

_**A/N: Yay! Lilith Pleasant is awesome, right? Review and shtuff! Look out for more chapters soon!**_


	5. Chapter Four: Boy, Oh, Boy!

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Boy, oh, boy!**_

I couldn't believe how much I had in common with Lilith. We'd hung out together over my first week in Pleasantview, and from what I had found out about her she was more like my twin, than Angela's! I mean, we liked the same music, books, TV shows, movies… The list was becoming endless! She even understood my parent situation!

Lilith's parents (Daniel and Mary-Sue) fought too. Though Daniel didn't know it, Lilith had witnessed him and their maid making out. Daniel was the person Lilith had the most problems with. Where he treated Angela like a princess, giving her everything she wanted, he treated Lilith like she was baggage.

"I more close to my Mum," Lilith said. "She tells me off for being late home at night, or if I pick a bad person to date, but she gives my freedom to make those mistakes and learn. Dad, on the other hand, yells at me at any given opportunity!"

"I know what you mean," I said. "My Mum is like your Dad. Sort of. She doesn't favour anyone. I think. She just yells. All the time. Even on the day I met you!"

It was Saturday. Lilith and I were at the woodland park, lounging by the lake. She sat up and looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"She started yelling at my Dad about eating cereal when she was going to make us pancakes."

"That's just stupid."

"Dad hates pancakes."

"Even better."

"I hate them too."

"I love your Mum!"

I laughed.

"You wouldn't say that if you had to live with her!"

"We'll swap houses one day," she suggested. "You live with my family, I'll live with yours. First one to call it off and leave for their own home looses!"

"As tempting as that sounds," I said. "I have to decline."

"Urgh!"

I laughed again. Lilith had been coming up with these strange plans all week. It was as if she really did want to leave her house! Then I remembered another friend who did that.

"_Hey, Hay! Can I hide out here for a bit? Dad's going General again, and I was in his path of destruction. Tank's too, come to think off it."_

"_He's not making you do drills again is he?"_

"_Why do you think I'm here at 11pm?"_

I was lost in my thoughts. I really had to go and visit Ripp and the others soon. Lilith must have seen my eyes go misty, because she started to prod me.

"What's up?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Strangetown."

Lilith sighed. She didn't understand what the difference between Pleasantview and Strangetown was, but it was too difficult to describe. She had to see it to feel it.

"What about it?" she continued.

"My old friends," I sighed. "I promised I'd visit soon, but I've been thinking about how they were when I left."

"What was wrong?"

"They were heartbroken."

"Heartbroken?" Lilith pondered, a confused expression on her face.

"We were like a family. Ripp, Johnny, Ophelia and I. We were a family. We could go to each at any time, any place."

Lilith was listening intently to every word. Anything to do with Strangetown fascinated her.

"Ripp? Ripp Grunt?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," I stammered. "How did you know that?"

"We know General Grunt! I could pass on a message to Ripp if you want."

"That would be nice."

We had been sat there for an hour. Bored, we got up and went to go back to Lilith's house. However, on our way back, I met two more residents of the town.

"Yo! Lilith!" someone called from behind us.

"Lilith!" another voice called.

We turned to see to boys running up the street. One had chin length black hair, the other had short spiky brown hair. Both had a similar style of clothing (punk rock) and had big smiles on their faces.

"Wait up, Ginge!" the black haired boy called.

"Call me Ginge one more time, Nate!" Lilith called.

"Okay! Fine! It's not like I was hurting you!"

I laughed. Nate grinned at me, showing off straight white teeth.

"Who's your friend, Gin- I mean, Lily," the brunette said.

"This, Luke, is Hailey Baker," Lilith said.

"Hailey? Oooh! The new girl!" Luke smiled, slowly putting two and two together. He stepped forward, and put out his hand. "I'm Luke. Luke Richman." I shook his hand, but as I did so I caught the similarities between him and someone else.

"Hey, are you related to Keira Richman?" I asked.

"Oh, great!" he said, his smile fading a bit. "What has my bimbo sister done now?"

"Operation Glamour Change." Lilith said bluntly.

"She's a moron."

We all laughed. Finally, my attention was drawn back to Nate. He caught my eye, and held out his hand too. I shook it, while he said: "I'm Nate. Nate Ward."

"It's nice to meet you both," I smiled.

"How long have you been here?" Nate asked.

"A week."

"So, this is where you've been all week, Lily!" Luke said, jumping next to Lilith. He pulled her to one side of him and got in between us. Then he put his arms around our shoulders. "You've been recruiting for the dark side!"

"We have better lamps, you know," Nate smirked.

"I thought it would be cookies," I laughed.

For the rest of the day, we all hung out together. It was sort of like having my old friends back:

Nate was like Ripp; goofy, loyal, funny and cool.

Luke was like Johnny; random, different, out of this world, and sweet.

And Lilith was like Ophelia; mysterious, calm, true, and entertaining.

They were so alike, it was a little weird. But they were just that little bit different that I felt comfortable. I had made new friends, with qualities like my old ones.

"Some time soon," I said to them. "Do you guys want to come visit Strangetown with me?"

"Duh!" Lily smiled.

"Sure!" Luke said.

"Any time," Nate said.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading so far. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. I mean, she only has five weeks of summer left! Besides, I wanna get into the Halloween spirit, then Christmas but Summer is still on my mind! D: Anyways, cheers!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Beauty and the Jocks

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Beauty and the Jocks**_

I woke up the next morning to an abnormally quiet house. Every morning I was guaranteed to here my parents rowing somewhere in the house. This morning however, there was silence. Not even Jenny was making a noise.

_Uh oh_ I thought _I think she may have finally killed him_.

"Oh crap," I muttered.

I jumped out of bed, and ran down the stairs. First, I checked in on Tommy and Jenny. They were both asleep. Once at the bottom of the stairs, I checked the living room and then the kitchen. But, both of them were empty. I looked out the back window, but they were no where.

"She's probably dragged his body to the woods," I whispered to no one. My eyes were fixed on the forest behind our house. She was probably burying his body deep inside the forest, so no one would ever find him.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice Peter walk into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said.

I screamed, holding my heart.

"Warn a girl before you go sneaking up to 'em!" I moaned.

"Sorry!"

Peter took out a can of Coke and sat at the table. He watched me as I got some cereal and a glass of milk. He was fully dressed. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 11am.

"Where's Mum and Dad?" I asked him, milk dripping down my chin.

"Our parents, after rudely waking me up with an argument," Peter said, "have decided to go to their marriage councillor."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Well, they haven't stopped arguing. So, it makes sense."

"Hailey," he began.

"Okay! I was worried when I didn't hear the argument! I thought Mum had finally killed Dad! Are you happy?"

"Meh…"

He took another sip of his drink and stared out of the window. I sat in silence, eating my breakfast. When I was finished I threw my stuff in the sink and ran upstairs to get washed and dressed.

An hour later, I was sat on the bench on the porch watching the sky. Tommy had decided to play in the front garden, so I had gone out to make sure that he didn't kill himself. Tommy was like that. He may seem all dimples and sweetness, but he is a ticking time bomb. He is much smarter than he lets on, and he knows how to use his cuteness to his advantage.

"Hailey!" he called. "Hailey! Check this out!"

I looked over and he did a little summersault. I clapped, making him beam from ear to ear.

"That was good!"

"Awww," a drawling voice said. "What a cutie, shame about the thing on the bench."

Tommy jumped and ran over to me.

"Angela."

Angela Pleasant stood on the other side of my fence, arms folded, a superior smirk on her face. Behind her Keira and Regan began to laugh at her lame attempt of a joke. My attention, however, was drawn towards to people I hadn't seen before. Both were boys of the same height and age, with a similar style, but seemed to be the complete opposites. The first boy was blonde in a grey sports jersey, the other was dark with black hair and a blue rugby shirt. Both wore arrogant smiles.

"What do you want, Angela?" I said, pushing Tommy behind me.

"Hailey?" he whispered.

"Warn Peter," I muttered.

Tommy nodded and ran inside. I turned my attention back to the gang outside my house. Angela sneered at me.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why did you stop outside my house?"

"Keira wanted to see you again," Angela said, whilst Keira giggled. "She heard that her brother had made an new friend and wanted to see what you had that other people didn't."

"Would you just leave me alone?" I snapped.

"Not so nice," the blonde boy said. "I see why she made friends with your tramp of a sister."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Dustin Broke meet Hailey Baker," Angela said ignoring me. "Oh, and you to Dirk Dreamer."

Why was she saying their full names? Was she trying in a subtle way to be helpful to me? Or was she just being snide again? Snide was my more clear guess.

"Let's go."

They walked off towards the forest behind my house. What had I done to them? Dickheads.

I sighed, and turned away from their retreating figures. I slumped back against the bench, and watched as Peter walked out the front door. He sat next to me.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked him.

"Who were they and what were they doing here?"

I explained the whole event to him, whilst his face grew more and more irritated.

"Ignore them," he said. "Immature brats."

Would that I could, Peter. Would that I could…

_**A/N: Awww! Poor Hailey! Aren't I mean for giving her bullies! Oh well! R&R please! Also, thanks to the people who have reviewed so far! Many thanks! ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 6: A Gothic Tale

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**A Gothic Tale**_

It would be three days from my encounter with Angela that I would see Lilith again. She was always online so I spoke to her there, but we couldn't see each other face to face. She told me that she knew about what her sister had done and that she was sorry, but when she had gotten her own back on Angela, her father had caught her grounded her for three days. She wouldn't tell me what she had done, but when I spotted Angela the next day it was kind of obvious. Though she had put on a lot of make up, there wasn't even concealer in existence to cover up the massive black eye she had. WOOO! Thumbs up, Lily!

After the three days were done, Lilith showed up my door step at 12am. Mum and Dad were in the living room, so I rushed to the door.

"Who's that, dear," Mum called.

"Uh, Lilith," I said back. "See you, I'm going out!"

I left before they could protest.

"So what have you been doing?" Lilith asked. "You know, seeing as you didn't have my charming character to amuse you!"

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically. "I barely survived."

Lilith laughed. Punching her sister in the face seemed to have brightened her spirits. We walked down by the centre of town, and I spotted the oldest, grandest house in Pleasantview. I had never asked about that house, but I was forever curious.

In the garden, a boy with black hair and glasses around my age was laying flowers onto a grave. He seemed to sighed. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans. When he turned around, he spotted Lilith and waved. She waved back, but continued to walk.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Who? Oh. That's Alexander Goth," Lilith said. "He's nice. He's had a rough childhood."

"What do you mean?"

"They are the oldest family in Pleasantview," Lily said. "Well, second oldest 'cos of my family."

"Carry on," I urged.

We sat down under a large tree and she continued. She stared off into space as she spoke to me, telling the tale as if it were straight out of book.

"I've known the Goth family my entire life. Alex and I were good friends. He used to come around my house with his parents and we'd play in the back garden until night fall. That was until one night when we were seven years old. You see, though he doesn't look like it, Mortimer Goth, the old guy in that house, is Alex's father. Years ago, Mortimer married the love of his life. Her name was Bella. Bella had a slight reputation as temptress, but she was one of the kindest people you could ever meet. They were together for years. A few years after their marriage, they had their daughter, Cassandra. When Cassy was eight, Alex was born. But during the first few month after Alex was born, three people moved into town. Don Lathario was the first. Secondly came the Caliente sisters; Dina and Nina. Tired and worn, Bella needed an escape from the trials of being a wife and mother. That's where these three come in. Don started the affair with Bella, but she kept it going for six years. In the background, Dina and Nina started their plan with Don to get the Goth fortune."

"Whoa," I whispered. "What happened next?"

"Bella was slowly falling for Don, something he hadn't intended. He got panicky and ran to the sisters to speed up their plan. On that same night, the night Mortimer, Cassy and Alex came to my house, Bella was being lead to the roof of Don's house. Alex and I could see them from the garden, but we didn't think anything of it. We were seven. But, suddenly, the sky lit up a neon green. We screamed. A dark circular object flew across the sky, finally stopping above Don's home. Dad and Mum dragged us inside, but we still saw Bella being taken up into the vessel. She was never seen again."

"That's… That's awful…"

"It was a few years after. Mortimer was fairly old when Bella had given birth to Alex, but stress and heartbreak had caused him to age drastically. That was when Nina acted in her part of the plan. With Bella out of the way, Nina was able to get in and seduce Mortimer. They're getting married in the coming winter."

"How do you know all of this," I asked.

"I'm not as stupid as my father treats me," she said simply. "I did a lot of research. You know how interested in Strangetown I am."

"Yeah. You perk up every time that I mention anything to do with the place."

"I was especially happy to make friends with you given that fact," she said.

I stared at her for moment. Did she only make friends with me because I came from Strangetown? And why was that so important anyhow?

"You are like the sister that I never had," she said. "That's why I like you. Strangetown as your birthplace is just a bonus."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you never wondered why I am so interested in Strangetown?"

I shrugged. "Of course, but it didn't really seem relevant until now."

"Alex, Nate, Luke and I have been trying to solve the mystery of Bella Goth's disappearance. She is the only one who can save Mortimer. You see, Nina plans to kill him shortly after their wedding. Then she, Dina and Don can run away with the money."

"And what have I got to do with this?"

"All of our research has pointed to one place. The only place that Bella Goth must be hidden."

"Strangetown…"

"Will you help us? You are the only one who know Strangetown well enough to help us find her! Bella is alive. That we are certain of. Help us, please."

"I'm in."

_**A/N: Dun dun duh! The plot thickens! So, will they find Bella Goth? You'll have to read to find out! R&R pwease! Thanks again for the reviews already! **_


	8. Chapter 7: Day Dreamer

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**Day Dreamer**_

For the next week, Lily, Luke, Nate, Alex and I went over all of the information they had gathered about Bella Goth's disappearance. They had five folders full of information and maps, and birth records and police reports. I added to the folders a lot, drawing out maps of Strangetown. I marked out all of the locked off areas, listed possible helpers for us and for the kidnappers.

"Hailey," Alex whispered to me one evening as we were all going home from the library. "Thanks for all of this. You didn't even know my mother and yet…"

"Stop!" I said, raising my hands. "I hate to see people in agony."

Alex laughed a little. Behind his ironic gothic outer shell, he was truly a very nice person. He had been through so much more than I had, and was still standing tall.

"Hay," he continued. "Do you really think we can find my mother?"

I looked at him for a moment, uncertain of how to respond.

"I don't know, Alex," I said. "But, we have to try to find out."

The next day, I awoke to another silent house. Mum and Dad must have gone back to the councillor again. Fat lot of good it did. They still hadn't stop rowing. After getting dressed (red vest top, dark blue shorts, Converses) I ran down the stairs. I went into Jenny's room and took her out of her cot. She had been sat staring at the door, Mum and Dad clearly forgetting to feed her this morning.

"Hey, Cutie!" I smiled. She grinned at me, putting our her tiny hands.

"Where Mama? Dada?" she said.

"They'll be back soon," I tried to explain; how do you explain to a two year old her parents may be close to killing on another?

"Bekfass?"

"Come on!"

"Pete?" I called. I was looking all over the house. Peter was no where to be found either. I asked to Tommy to watch Jenny, you know, play with her xylophone with her and make sure she doesn't get hurt, while I did a quick search outside.

I soon discovered that Peter had gone out for the day. Great. That left me with baby sitting duty. It wasn't like I had anything better to do or anything? I went back inside, took Jenny and her toys into the front garden and let Tommy out too. If I was going to be subjected to this, we would at least chill out in the sunshine.

Half an hour later, Jenny and Tommy were playing a game I couldn't name, and I was reading a book whilst sat on the porch steps watching them. I stood up suddenly as I spotted some unwanted company.

Dirk Dreamer was walking up the road. My eyes narrowed slightly. He was all by himself, his head hung low. He seemed different somehow, or maybe he was always like that? I mean, I hadn't actually heard him say anything to me; he was always just standing in the background. He looked up, a look of surprise on his face. It seemed like he hadn't realised where he was walking. He paused for a moment, as though he didn't know what to do. Me be curious, spoke to him.

"Hi… Uh… Dirk, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, surprised again.

"What's up? You look lost."

"I… I don't know."

He came right up to my fence, so I went to the gate and opened it.

"You can come and sit for a bit if you want," I said.

"Thanks," he said. "You know, you're not as bad as Angela keeps saying you are."

"Uh… Thanks?"

"No! No!" he said. "What I mean is, uh…"

"Don't worry! I think I get it!"

We were silent for a moment. An awkward pause hanging over us. I broke it.

"You seem like a nice guy," I said. "Why do you hang out with-"

"I hang out Dustin and Angela and the groupies because I have no other options," he said, cutting me off.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I used to date Lilith," he said.

"No way! She never told me that!" I said, stunned. "But… what happened?"

"Lilith liked me, well she always said so at least. But, I knew she didn't feel quite the same way as I did. I turned out that she was only dating me for that long because of her Dad. She broke up with me about 6 months ago, after her hugest fight with her Dad. She told me she was sorry and that she just wanted to be friends. I agreed, but it was too awkward. I decided to just hang out with Dustin, but he was with Angela. And you know how identical the twins are. It was like looking at her all the time! I couldn't hang with the people I really wanted to hang with, but it was just as bad with the others! So, I stay in the background. Or on my own."

"But, you must have moved on by now?"

"More or less," he said. "I just don't need the weirdness. I mean, I've got to put up with the new weirdness of home now."

"Huh?"

"You know, Cassandra Goth?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, she finally found out about Don cheating on her with Dina AND Nina Caliente! She dumped him about a year and half ago. My Dad finally told her he loved her when he was comforting her. They're getting married in the Spring."

"Cool. Wait… The Caliente sisters?"

"Yeah."

"You have just helped me so much!"

"Now I'm confused."

He looked at me, clearly wanting me to explain. I smiled at him.

"We're trying to save Mortimer Goth. And you've just helped."

"Good. I hate those tarts. And Don."

_**A/N: Yay! I've finally posted after 2 maths exams! Damn my shite school! Well, R&R!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Final Meal

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**Final Meal**_

Summer was almost over.

Everyone could feel it. Nate was losing his chirpiness, Lilly was becoming darker, Luke was getting lazier, and Peter was packing for university. That made me even moodier than usual. All planning was put on hold for a while. They had been interested in what I had to say about Dirk's information, but it was short lived. Nobody wanted to go back to school. Least of all me. I was the new girl. What the hell was going to happen?

I stood in the doorway of Peter's bedroom, staring at the bareness. He was still in there, packing the last of his things away. He would be leaving the next morning, before I went to school. I'd have a chance to say goodbye, but it was still horrible. He was the only one keeping me sane at home. What was I going to do without him?

"Oh," he said, spotting me in the doorway. "What's up, Hay? You look down."

"Ha!" I laughed bitterly. I flopped down onto his bed. "It's just going to be difficult."

"What is?"

"Not having you here."

He came and sat next to me and hugged me.

"Hey! I'm only going to Uni!" he said. "I'll visit!"

"Yeah, and what about every other day?" I snapped, standing up. "When Mum and Dad argue? I don't know what to do!"

"Neither did I."

I stared at him. I had never thought about it like that before. I only had two younger siblings to watch out for. He had three. I sighed, and left his room. Mum was calling.

"FAMILY DINNER!"

We sat there in an awkward silence. I wasn't really hungry, so sat picking at my pasta. Peter was finished already, as was Dad and Tommy. Mum was still trying to feed Jenny her dinner, and refused anyone to leave the table.

Ten minutes later, Mum gave up with Jenny and looked around the table at us. She nodded to Dad who got up and grabbed something from the draw.

"Pete," he said, pride showing in his eyes. "These are for you. As a good luck and… well… because we love you."

They were car keys. Peter beamed and hugged my parents. He had wanted his own car since he got his license last year, but couldn't get the money for one.

"Wow" was all he could manage as he went outside to see his new toy.

_**A/N: yeah. Sorry it's been a while since I posted, but I lost my muse for this story for a while. Kinda obvious in this sucky final. Any ways, new fics up soon, the next part to the story (Autumn) up soon, and blah blah blah. Sorry. I felt like crap while writing this.**_


End file.
